


Beauxbatons and Slytherins

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauxbatons Oikawa, Fluff, Gryffindor Iwaizumi, M/M, Mention of Ushijima/Oikawa, Shitty Puns, Slow Build, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: "Next, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Another round of applause, this time the doors pushed open slightly and instead of fire and a choreographed display, Beauxbatons walked in light on their feet. To say they were feminine would be an understatement, the women were gorgeous but the men were very light. The head of the group is one Oikawa Tooru whose known for charm and quidditch. It's no secret the 18 year old had a fancy for the spotlight, but what WAS a surprise was how captivating he actually was.





	Beauxbatons and Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't good, this is for the second of this account because she said she really wanted to see Oikawa in the Beauxbatons uniform, and although i didn't draw it, the fic is good enough!

Iwaizumi stared at headmaster Nekomata as he droned on about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Iwaizumi was already aware of the two schools coming to participate, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is a French wizading school located in the Pyrenees mountains of southern France and are known for earthy magic. The Durmstrang Institute is a Scandinavian school for young witches and wizards. The school has a dubious reputation, and is known to put a lot of emphasis on teaching the Dark Arts, and is located in either Norway and Sweden, and finally Ilvermorny, Iwaizumi didn't know much of that school.

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Nekomata droned on some more before clearing his throat. "Now I'd like to introduce the Dursmtrang Institute of Magic!" Nekomata exclaimed and clapped, the rest of the great Hall following his lead. The doors busted open and in lead Ushijima Wakatoshi one of the most confident and headstrong quidditch players of this century.

As the pyromantics and the schools display of power went on Iwaizumi heard a snarky voice next to him. "Man Ushijima really likes to compensate doesn't he?" Iwaizumi couldn't help but grin at hearing the snarky Slytherin voice next to him.

"Matsukawa you're going to get us in trouble, shut it" snapped a fourth year by the name of Yahaba. They turned their attention back to Nekomata who was shaking the Durmstrang headmaster's hand.

"Next, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Another round of applause, this time the doors pushed open slightly and instead of fire and a choreographed display, Beauxbatons walked in light on their feet. To say they were feminine would be an understatement, the women were gorgeous but the men were very light. The head of the group is one Oikawa Tooru whose known for charm and quidditch. It's no secret the 18 year old had a fancy for the spotlight, but what WAS a surprise was how captivating he actually was.

"Oh, our dear Iwaizumi happens to be staring" Matsukawa teased and Iwaizumi shrugged.

"What's so special about him?" Iwaizumi knew what was special. "I'm trying to figure out any appealing characteristic about the guy" another lie on Iwaizumi's part. Iwaizumi didn't listen, or pay attention to the Ilvermorny entrance, although they seemed very exuberant.

After all the excitement died down Iwaizumi still couldn't take his eyes off the slim, and bright man who was sitting at a table reserved specifically for his school. "Now, the cup has an age limit of 17! There will be a line preventing anyone younger than said age from entering!" Nekomata cleared his throat and dismissed everyone in the great Hall.

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa headed out together and laughed at the way Irihata had looked as he listened to Nekomata talk for such a long period of time. That is, until Matsukawa bumped into someone slightly taller than him. "A man with eyebrows that could bench press me into oblivion, I told you there was interesting people here Tooru!" There was a snarky laugh similar to Matsukawa's.

"That's rude Makki" a more feminine voice declared. Iwaizumi didn't look up at who was talking because he was helping his friend off the floor. "I'm sorry about my friend here, he has no manners" the accent was normal with a hint of French In it and as Iwaizumi looked up he immediately regretted it. 

"That's no problem" Iwaizumi muttered and Matsukawa huffed. 

"Easy for you to say! You didn't get knocked ok your ass!" Matsukawa had a grin on his face and held out his hand. "Matsukawa Issei, Hogwarts house Slytherin" the man Matsukawa had bumped into.eiggled his eyebrows, or lack thereof.

"Hanamaki Takahiro from Beauxbatons" the two shook hands sharing a dark grin.

"Oikawa Tooru from the Académiede Magie Beauxbâtons _"_ the French just rolled off his tongue and Iwaizumi felt like melting into butter. "If those two idiots can introduce themselves and be civil then I'm sure we can as well" Oikawas eyes fluttered as he looked to Iwaizumi, suddenly making his neck feel very warm.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, Slytherin" he extended his hand out and grasped Oikawas firmly which caught the taller man by surprise and returned the hand shake just as firm. Oikawa seemed interesting, he seems fragile but his handshake proved different, he seemed cocky but Iwaizumi could tell that was a front.

"Well, well, well has Oikawa Tooru taken an interest in someone other than himself" one his fellow schoolmates comes skipping along side him, this one with a small beauty mark under his eye.

"Suga! Rude!" Oikawa laughed, it was soft and airy and playful.

"Sugawara, Hanamaki, Oikawa" a fourth member came along, he had sharp emerald eyes and wavy black hair. "Takeda is calling for us to follow him, it's best we leave" The black hair man turned his attention to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa and bowed heading off.

"It was nice to meet you Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa called with a whistle causing Iwaizumi to blush hard.

As the Beauxbatons left Matsukawa nudged Iwaizumi. "Let's go put our names in, yeah?!" Iwaizumi sighed and grinned to Matsukawa with a nod.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was sitting in the Goblet room trying his best to not rip the heads off of a certain Hufflepuff by the name of Bokuto, and a certain Ravenclaw by the name of Kuroo., but when someone shouted "Make way! Ushijima had waltzed in and silently put his name in the Goblet. As Ushijima walked out Oikawa walked in and the tension between the two was palpable. Oikawa huffed and put his name in the Goblet looking right into Ushijima's eye as the other walked out.

"Dude, you think they've fucked?" Kuroo says outloud to Bokuto causing Oikawa's sharp eyes to meet his.

"Someone could say the same about you two" His lips twitched into a bitch grin as he sauntered out. Iwaizumi sighs and decides to make his own way out leaving all the excitement in the room.

"You're special Tooru"

"Don't call me that Ushijima"

Iwaizumi hid behind the wall not wanting to be seen, not really wanting to listen in either but some things can't be stopped.

"The ball that comes up during the tournament, be my guest please." Ushijima had a softness, almost fond tone of his voice but Oikawa's was hard and sharp.

"I said no! I am here to best you to the ground Ushijima Wakatoshi, and nothing will stop me from that" the tension seemed to return to the hallway as heavy boots stomped off. "Whoever is hiding behind the wall come out now" Oikawas voice was shaky and Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself from sliding out of his hiding place.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, it seemed important and I didn't want to intrude. I would have walked away but my dorms are in the dungeon and this is the only way down" Iwaizumi kept his gaze level and Oikawa nodded pushing off the wall.

"Can... Can we talk?" Oikawa's voice struck Iwaizumi as odd, it sounded slightly broken.

"You don't know me" Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself from saying and he watched as Oikawa closed himself off. "But sure" Iwaizumi finally said and Oikawa let his walls find a way to break down again. "Follow me" Iwaizumi said softly and took the taller mans hand, they were soft and he allowed himself to be lead by the shorter.

Iwaizumi found them a private corner with a bench and sat down leaning back ready for Oikawa to unleash an emotional luggage bag on his lap. "You didn't have to do this for me" Oikawa said quietly, there was still a hint of teasing in his voice as he laid down and rested his head in Iwaizumi's lap. It caused the more serious man to jump and he was ready to snap at Oikawa for invading his personal space but Oikawa was smiling up to him so pure and so bright that he felt his defenses crumble. Iwaizumi was internally cussing at himself for letting this arrogant asshole get so close, he didn't know him, but he felt as if he had known him forever.

"Yeah yeah, tell me what you want to tell me" Iwaizumi said pulling out his notebook to begin writing down " _Students and staff are transported by use of the Beauxbatons carriages (French: Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons). The carriages are a light-blue, pulled by a dozen winged horses_."

" _Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons_ " Oikawa says lightly letting the words roll of his tongue smoothly. "Fantastic Beast studies?" Oikawa had a glint in his eye and Iwaizumi nodded small. "I love fantastic Beasts! Newt Scamander was my idol!" Oikawa's eyes sparkled and he grabbed Iwaizumi's journal and flipped through. "Your grounds keeper Hagrid has a Hippogriff?!" Oikawa was still laying in his lap and chuckled. " Buckbeak, later renamed Witherwings, was a hippogriff." Oikawa giggled again. "Oh, Iwa-chan you're so dull".

"Hey!" Iwaizumi yelled grabbing back for the notebook with a laugh. The night was going well, and it ended well. Iwaizumi walked Oikawa to where his school is staying and wished the dumbass goodnight, he somehow labelled the name Shittykawa to Oikawa who took it with cheers. The nickname was given fondly and Iwaizumi knows its stupid to get an infatuation with a man form a school that he will never see again, but in some ways he believes he saw a side of Oikawa no one gets to see.

* * *

 Iwaiumi was currently in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by other Slytherins and had a big grin on his face as he watched Kunimi and Yahaba get back at Mattsun for something he did to them. "Silence everyone!" Nekomata shouted as he uncovered the goblet. "I'm going to get straight to th epoint here because I'm hungry and a certain gryffendor stole some of the food"

There was a silent "I'm so sorry sir!" Follwed by a loud thunk, Iwaizumi thought it must be that third year LEv and his handler Yaku.

"Anyways" Nekomata sighed and watched the goblet spit out a name. "The champion from Durmstrang is Ushijima Wakatoshi" The tall mountain of a man walked up and gripped Nekomata's hand with a small grin as he accepted his name. Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa who seemed focused on the Goblet, and as Nekomata grabbed the next name he looked back at Oikawa. "The champion from Beauxbatons is, of course, the amazing Oikawa Tooru" Iwaizumi watched with a grin as Oikawa stood up and practically _skipped_ over to Nekomata. Iwaizumi felt a blush come to his cheeks as he thought, _there's no way this asshole can be that cute._ "Now, as champion of Hogwarts" Nekomata took the name and his eyes flashed to Iwaizumi. "Iwaizumi Hajime". Iwaizumi stood up in shock, he didn't actually expect to get chosen, he did it as a joke to humor Matsukawa and Kyoutani. His gaze went to Oikawa who looked pale, _why would he be pale?_ Iwaizumi thought as he accepted his name. 

"Stay safe" Nekomata whispered into Iwaizumi's ear as he pulled away from the hug he had given him. "Next, the champion from Ilvermorny" Nekomata chuckled as he read the name. "Sawamura Daichi!" The Ilvermorny crew cheered and a normal looking man stood up and was being pushed by a shorter man with a blonde streak in his hair and an orange haired kid. "The first challenge is in a week, I hope our champions prepare! Wish them well!" Nekomata laughed "The champions will eat at their own special table tonight for dinner, and, if I may, I hope my school wins. Good luck Hajime" Nekomata grinned to Iwaizumi and the whole Great Hall laughed along with Nekomata but Iwaizumi felt his heart shoot to his throat as he was escorted to a separate table with Daichi, Ushijima, and Oikawa.

"My name is Daichi Sawamura, I specialize in charms" Daichi extended his arm to everyone at the table. Iwaizumi was greatful for this because he currently sat between Ushijima and Oikawa. 

"Ah, Iwaizumi Hajime, potions" He took his hand with a small smile already liking this guy, he was warm.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi. Quidditch" Ushijima shook his hand almost like a robot, part of Iwaizumi felt bad for the man.

"Oikawa Tooru, Fantastic Beasts" Oikawa shook his hand excitedly and Daichi blushed.

"U-Uh, y-you know the name of the ash blond with the beauty mark?" Daichi asked quietly causing Oikawa to squeal.

"Sugawara? Yes!" Oikawa leaned on his arm setting his chin on his hand. "He's single and gay as Dumbledore" Daichi turned a bright red and went back to his food almost choking on his butterbeer.  


"Oi, Shittykawa, you can't just blurt that out loud!" He scolded Oikawa trying to hide his grin at Daichi's big blush.

"Oh Iwa-chan, like you aren't gay?" Oikawa gave him a half-lidded look and Iwaizumi knew he was flirting. Two could play at that game.

"I never said that" Iwaizumi said with a grin "I'm just saying you shouldn't talk so loud you dumbass" Totally shut down.

Oikawa looked surprised and laughed putting his hand on Iwaizumi's arm gently. "Oh, you got me" Oikawa said through giggles. Dinner went on like that for a while and Daichi even joined in, Ushijima on the other hand seemed like he looked uncomfortable. 

"Hey, Iwaizumi!" Iwaizumi looked behind him to see Kageyama Tobio come up behind him. "It's Quidditch practice" Before Iwaizumi could say anything Oikawa bursted up.

"Iwa-chan can I watch!?" Iwaizumi sighs and nods giving in, mostly because he knew Kageyama wanted to be a seeker like Oikawa.  


The walk out to the field was stressful, Kageyama wouldn't stop asking Oikawa questions and Oikawa looked irritated. "Just sit in the stands next to those other idiots" He motioned toward the captain of the Hufflepuff team and Ravenclaws team, Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Practice went smoothly with few interruptions from Kindaichi making small accidents and Kageyama yelling at him, but other than that they were practically in tune. "Matsukawa you can't hit a bludger ad a first year!" Iwaizumi was currently scolding Mattsun who only seemed amused.

"Iwaizumi calm down, the first year wasn't hurt, she was just surprised. Plus it was a three on three, we may have had the Keeper but they had the seeker" Iwaizumi sighed, he was the keeper. 

"Fine, Fine, go" Iwaizumi dismissed him and felt two arms on either side of him.

"Our dear Slytherin captain played very good today" Bokuto's teasing voice rang loud and clear.

"Oh, I quiet agree, please tell me how you managed to fall off your broom twice when no one was around" There was Oikawa, not Kuroo.

"What are you talking about? I didn't fall off my broom, that was Matsukawa. His broom was bewitched.

"Fuck, I messed up the spell!" There was Kuroo.

 "You guys are horrible" He shook of Bokuto's arm, but Oikawa's seemed comforting.

* * *

A day away from the first challenge and Oikawa was not short on nerves. "Oh my god..." He looked in horror to Akaashi who just raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Oikawa shook his head fiercely.

 "I think I sent Iwa-chan a howler" Suga snorted his drink and Kiyoko handed him a napkin.

":you What!?" Kenma looked up from his game hearing Suga yell.

"His owl is coming" Kenma deadpanned and everyone turned to see the howler dropped infront of Iwaizumi.

"I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR SWEET ASS, LOVE, OIKAWA TOORU" Oikawa slammed his head on the table hearing the Howler across the Great hall. The room erupted into giggles and Oikawa was trying to hide his face.

 "He wants to touch your sweet ass too!" The unmistakable voice of Tendou Satori from Durmstrang was loud and clear and although Nekomata was trying to calm everyone down, he too, was laughing.

The rest of dinner went by uninterrupted but that didn't stop people from whistling at Iwaizumi when he stood up and when Oikawa went to follow there were murmurs of 'get some Tooru' from his table. It took a while to catch up to Iwaizumi seeing as he was walking like his butt was on fire. "Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi stopped and turned around with his fist clenched and his face a bright red.

"A howler!?" Iwaizumi hissed but no real venom was in his voice.

"I mean to send a regular letter! I'm just so nervous" Oikawa mumbled the last part and looked down to the ground. It wasn't until he felt hands on the back of his head and Iwaizumi's forehead on his that he relaxed a little.

"I am too Tooru..." Oikawa jerked at hearing his first name spoken so gently.

"Whatever happens, we can get through this together right? I mean there will only be one winner... but I'd give up winning for you" Oikawa mumbled and it was Iwaizumi's turn to look surprised.

* * *

 

 Three events, three challenges. Oikawa comes in first in the first one seeing as he has a thing for magical creatures and dragons were simple, but te second challenge was Ushijima's win, and finally the third challenge. Iwaizumi ended up wining the cup and it was because of Oikawa that he did, the dumbass was first to the cup but was protecting it from the others so Iwaizumi could come and take it. Now they were saying their goodbyes, and Oikawa was not short on tears. "But Iwa-chan, I'm all the way in France!" He was clinging to Iwaizumi and snotting into his robes.

"I'll visit during the summers, we can write...." They never put a term on what they were to each other, never kissed, but it was obvious they were more than friends. "Tooru" Iwaizumi spoke his name so softly and so hesitant that it caused Oikawa to stop crying for a little and look up to him. "I love you" Iwaizumi says and watches Oikawa's big brown eyes go wide.

"I love you too" It wasn't a shout, he matched Iwaizumi's tone and straightened himself up. When he eaned down Iwaizumi knew it was coming but it still didn't stop the surprised sound from rolling out of his throat. It was a sweet and tender kiss and lasted not long enough. "You promise to visit, yeah?" Oikawa was smiling now and Iwaizumi returned the smile and higged him.

"Of course"

**Author's Note:**

> This started out fun, but idk i began to not like it, writing is sloppy, but I really wanted to get it out for Apple, so if you enjoyed then yay! If not then, me too man, me too.


End file.
